Ouran High school Host club and Mykio
by Iggy347
Summary: Mykio is a new student at Ouran Academy. She shows up wearing an outfit she designed herself, forgets her schedule at home, and bumps into the first person you would think of, Tamaki.


Ouran High School Host Club fan fiction. Mykio

Introduction: Mykio is a new student at Ouran Academy. She shows up wearing an outfit she designed herself, forgets her schedule at home, and bumps into the first person you would think of, Tamaki.

A girl with long dark brown hair with airy curls and bright blue eyes walked down the hall of Ouran Academy. She didn't have enough money for the uniform so she was wearing something else. She had a pink fluffy shirt on with a bow at the top, a tan frilly skirt, and pink knee high converse shoes. A few people stared at her with surprised expressions as she walked past them. I think I'm lost…great, she thought to herself. Before she could find someone to help her she bumped into a tall teenaged boy with blonde hair and violet eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry princess. Are you alright?" a calm voice asked.

The girl almost lost her balance. His face was so welcoming and cheerful. She was speechless. "Princess?" the boy asked again. It took the girl a few moments to realize what he was asking. "Oh, ah yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking." she said.

The boy smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Tamaki, what is yours princess?" he asked. The girl blushed slightly. She had to almost look straight up to look at him because of her height. "My name is Mykio." Tamaki beamed. "Well it's very nice to meet you Mykio." he said as he took her hand in his and shook it. Mykio suddenly remembered what she was doing. "Um, do you mind helping me find my next class?" She asked shyly. Tamaki nodded. "Where is your schedule?"

Mykio flinched. Had she forgotten that at home! No wonder she was lost. "Um, I think I lost it on the way here. Do you know where the office is?" she asked. Tamaki nodded and took her hand. "Just follow me my dear. I'll take you to the office faster then you can say thank you!" Mykio was shocked at how nice he was to a complete stranger.

As they walked it was quiet. "By the way are you new to this school?" Tamaki asked. Mykio nodded. "Yes in fact I am. My family isn't that rich. We own a lot of candy and bakery shops in town though."

Tamaki smiled. "Do you happen to know the Host Club?" he asked. Mykio thought for a moment. "I've heard of it. What do they do?" she asked. Tamaki was shocked. "You absolutely must come visit us! After your classes meet me in the music room!" he said happily. Mykio smiled slightly. "So your saying that your in that club?" Tamaki nodded. "Yes, I'm the kind!" he exclaimed. Soon enough they arrived at the office. "Well, I guess this is good bye my dear. We shall meet once again." Tamaki said while holding a rose in his right hand. Mykio had no clue where he got it from. "Um, thank you sempai." she said. Tamaki squealed and hugged her, picking her off the ground. "Oh your so cute! Adorably cute! Insanely cute!" Mykio blushed. "Thank you sempai but could you please put me down now?" she asked. Tamaki set her down gently. He turned around and waved a goodbye. "Well I guess I'll see you later in the Host Club!" he said as he walked away cheerfully. Mykio waved awkwardly and walked into the office to figure out where she was going next.

"What am I thinking? Why did I come here in the first place!" Mykio thought to herself. She was standing in front of the Music room doors, unable to decided if she should go inside or not. She reached for the handle but hesitated. "I'm not going to get any where if I don't open this door. Tamaki was really nice to me, I should at least give him a chance." she thought. After a few moments she took the handle and swung the door open.

The room was beautiful! "Gentlemen!" Tamaki yelled, making everyone stop what they were doing. "I'd like you to meet Mykio! My dear, I'd like you to meet, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, Mitsukuni Haniozuka, but everyone calls him Huni sempai, Haruhi and Takashi Morinozuka." he said, pointing at everyone as he said their names. Mykio smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

The two twins walked over to Mykio. "So, you're the new girl?" one of them asked. Mykio nodded. "Yes I am."

"Get away from my Mykio!" Tamaki whined as he literally attacked the girl.

Mykio stood up and brushed herself off. "Thank you sempai but you really don't need to do that." she said kindly. Tamaki jumped up and pointed at her dramatically. "Starting now your working for the host club!" he announced.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "What would she be able to do? She is a girl after all." he said.

Mykio tightened her fists and pointed at him. "Are you saying that just because I'm a girl I can't work in this club! Just you wait!" She growled. Tamaki cheered. "You can be our little mascot!" Mykio shot him a death glare that sent shivers down his spine. "Ok ok what about the very first Host club model?" he asked. Mykio laughed. "I'm not that pretty sempai."

Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Kyoya, get this beautiful girl a uniform!" he pointed over at the twins. "you two, take her to the best makeup artist you know." he ordered. The two twins nodded. "Right away boss!"

Before she knew it Mykio was being dragged away by the two red headed twins! "Hey, I can walk by myself you know!" she protested.


End file.
